Deeks' Past Uncovered, But Not Revealed, Yet
by thek9kid
Summary: When six violent men from Marty Deeks' past escape from prison to wreak havoc on their previous victims, Deeks is de-aged! While investigating the murders of three of the twenty previous victims. Warnings: Extreme violence and some mentions of rape within. Read at your own discretion. Enjoy!


**Hi guys! So, I love de-aging fics, getting to see characters as kids and I just love Deeks, so this idea came to me when I couldn't sleep one night and it hasn't left me alone since. The story takes place while Kensi is still safe in Afghanistan in season 5 before she was kidnapped. Also no Densi here. I don't think I'll be pairing Deeks with anyone since he's a kid for most of the story. So here it is. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN EVER. :(**

"Ugh." Sam groaned as he more or less plopped down in his desk chair, slowly lowered his head to the desktop, and lightly banged it there, repeatedly.

"What happened big guy?" Deeks asked with an amused smirk from the exhausted man's side. Just then Callen walked into the bullpen and stopped in front of Sam's desk, tilting his head to the side. He reached out and flicked his partner's ear, "You okay Sam?" He said as he walked over to his desk across the bullpen.

Sam raised his head slowly, revealing a very tired and grumpy Sam Hanna. "My nephew, Steven, just went back home. He came over to stay with Michelle and I while his mom was in Chicago for a business meeting. The kid's snores can be heard from across the country and he got up at four in the morning and made porridge, while singing, at the top of his lungs! What teenage boy gets up at four, and cooks, especially porridge, while singing!? He's worse than Callen." Sam says with an uncharacteristic amount of hand gestures, while his left eye is twitching. Overall, he looks slightly deranged.

"Hey!"Callen says but wisely decides not to rile the big guy up anymore. Unfortunately Deeks does not have the same survival instincts.

"So all it takes to get the Badass Navy SEAL riled up is an unusual teenaged boy with weird sleeping patterns and taste buds and a love for singing at four in the morning?" The cheeky detective says with his usual amount of sarcasm and annoyingness. Sam's imaginary heat vision blows Deeks up with the power of the unrelenting glare coming from the tired and unamused man next to Deeks. Fortunately for our favorite Detective, Eric chooses this moment to whistle down to the three teammates. "Saved by the whistle," Deeks mutters under his breath as he races up to Ops. He can feel little pinpricks in the back of his head that must be coming from Sam.

Deeks freezes in the doorway to the opscenter, staring with something akin to horror at the six mugshots and eleven other images of young kids on the screen, as well as, three different crime scene photos of murdered adults.

"What's the hold up Deeks?" Sam asks impatiently from behind the detective, unable to see the pure terror on his face.

"You okay Deeks?" Nell asks, concerned about her teammate and friend. Marty doesn't respond immediately. He shakes his head, making his shaggy hair dance around. He then seems to get his legs to operate and walks a few more paces into the room. Sam and Callen follow and pass him. Glancing back at Deeks, Sam stops and stares with open concern toward his teammate, not remembering a time where Deeks looked so, well, un-Deeks like.

"They're out, aren't they." Deeks says more as a statement than a question, looking directly at Hetty. His hands start fidgeting with the hem of his red t-shirt. Hetty sighs and looks at her agent in everything but name.

"Unfortunately, yes. They escaped from a prison transport last night." Hetty pauses and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to her mostly confused team. "Would you like to tell them Mr. Deeks or shall I?" She asked gently.

"I'll do it, Hetty. It's my story." He leaned against the table, looking with a mixture of determination, anger and fear at the six faces on the big screen. He had Sam on his right, peering at him curiously, but with dread churning in the pit of his stomach. Callen was on Deeks' other side, worried and concerned for his youngest subordinate. Eric and Nell were in front of them, both looking scared but curious about what could turn their usually sarcastic and funny teammate into the man standing in front of them.

"When I was 11 years old, my father," he practically spit the undeserved title out with a hate none of them had seen before, " killed my Mother and tried to kill me." Deeks stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He beat her to death. And I shot him when he threatened me with a shotgun." Deeks stopped and looked up at their shocked faces, all but Hetty, who already knew. "I guess I panicked after that, and I ran. The police found me about a block away, babbling nonsense, and bleeding heavily. I guess he must have hit an artery or something. He went to prison and I haven't heard from him since." Nell had silent tears streaming down her face, Eric had his arm strung over her shoulders. Sam had clenched his fist around the table so hard, it looked like he might pull a HULK SMASH or something. Callen had liquid fury burning in his eyes.

"Anyway that's not the point. After I was released from the hospital, I changed my name to my mother's maiden name. I was placed in foster care for two years before I ran away from a home that was almost worse than with my _dad_," Deeks said with derision dripping like venom. "After that I spent a year on the streets. That's where I met these losers." He jerked his head up at the screen.

_**Flashback:**_

_Dusk settled over the large city. Fourteen year old Marty Deeks walked in front of an alley entrance toward the beach where he planned to camp out for the night, less freaks and creeps over there. As he passed an alley, he heard a young girl scream. Marty paused and stared down the alley where six men had cornered a homeless girl who looked a little younger than himself. There was no other option in Marty's mind; he screamed at the six men crowding the young girl._

"_Yo! Morons! Leave her alone, you creeps!" It worked. The men's attention were drawn to the scrawny, homeless boy, giving the young girl the opportunity to run away from them. Marty ran as fast as he could away from his pursuers, but they were quick too. Out of nowhere, two of the guys appeared in front of him. Turning around another two guys were behind him. With one guy on his left, another to his right, he was effectively surrounded._

"_Shit," Marty mumbled to himself. He readied himself for a fight. He was sure to lose, but one he wasn't willing to give up without a fight. The six leering, laughing men surrounded him. Each face burned into his mind forever. Marty tried to fight them off, but there were just too many of them to stop. They beat him until he was a bloody mess, unconscious on the filthy pavement. _

_An hour after the six men left him for dead, a young, homeless man in his late twenties or early thirties found him laying in the streets. "Oh, Jesus!" the man said as he spotted the boy in the street. The young man ran over to the boy, "Oh my God! Marty?!" the man said as he recognized the kid as one of his few friends on the street. The man's demeanor changed as he saw the extent and severity of the wounds inflicted on his young friend. "Who did this to you boy?" the man whispered, his voice heavy with emotion before his face cleared and turned serious. For a moment he did not see the mean streets of LA surrounding him, but the scorching hot deserts of Saudi Arabia. Instead of seeing Marty Deeks lying beaten on the asphalt, he saw a young Arabian boy lying dead in the sand, beaten to death. The young man, still struggling with PTSD from his time serving as a medic in the Gulf, shook himself out of the flashback and returned to the present where his friend needed him to be. He checked for neck or back injuries. Finding none he stemmed the worst of the bleeding before carefully lifted his friend up and carried him to the free clinic two blocks down. The man banged on the locked door. "Please open up! My friend needs help!" He heard footsteps freeze within the building, "Please he's dying! Please help him!" The footsteps grew louder as they approached the other side of the door. A young doctor opened the door. Taking one look at Marty, bruised and bleeding in a young man's arms made the decision for her. _

"_Bring him in, quickly!" She pointed to a bed in the next room, "Rodriguez! Get in here! We have a patient!" As the young man laid Marty down carefully on the clinic's hospital bed, a large latino male nurse entered the room. He took one look at the small figure in the bed and the disheveled man next to him and they both got to work. _

_The two worked together efficiently to save the young teenager's life. "What happened to him?" questioned the doctor, a young, short woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. The young man hovered close to his friend, as the two worked on Marty while the nurse called for an ambulance because Marty needed one, desperately. _

"_I don't know, I just found him in the street like this." the young man said. They could hear the sirens in the distance. Just then Marty regained consciousness. He struggled and screamed, while Rodriguez held him down. "Hey, Marty! Look at me bro. It's ok. It's me Mickey. You're going to be ok buddy." Marty's eyes focused on Mickey vaguely._

"_Mickey? Wha- What Happened?"_

_Before Mickey could respond, the paramedics came speeding into the room and rushed Marty into the ambulance.._

.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Marty took a deep breath before continuing, "I spent about two months in the hospital. The guys who kicked the shit out of me," he motioned to the men on screen, " were caught and put in prison for my attack and the 19 others they attacked. But now it looks like they're targeting us again."

The room was silent as they each digested this very private part of Deeks' past, each consumed in their own turmoil of emotions. Eventually, Callen broke the silence, "Well, let's get these guys already. Who are we dealing with here?" Callen asked the two tech geeks.

Eric tapped his tablet pulling the six mugshots to the front. "These here are, Joseph Campbell 41, Markus Jordan 43, Robert Anderson 47, Jason Anderson 40, Kyle Kristoff 39, and Joshua Fletcher 42. These men grew up together and became a part of a Gang called-"

"The Hellraisers." Deeks interrupted, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Yeah, they were prominent back in the 90's but kinda fizzled out in the 2000's when most of their members wound up in jail serving life sentences. Anyway these six individuals targeted and attacked 20 kids, most under the age of 15 and homeless. They raped three of the girls who were attacked and two of the boys as well," Eric paused letting that unsettling news sink in. Deeks already knew all of this since he had been at the trial and testified, which made some of the others attacked speak up as well.

"The six of them were being transferred to different prisons in six different trucks. Somehow they each managed to escape. We assume they had outside help. They murdered three of their previous victims, Petty Officer Vanessa Knight, Jose Michaels, a high school science teacher, and Sergeant Cassandra Stewart." Eric said as he swapped to the three crime scene photos of the murders. and pictures of Knight and Stewart in their military Blues as well as a Driver's licence photo of Michaels. "They were all found murdered in their homes this morning."

"All of the previous victims have protective details on them from the LAPD, as well," Nell added.

"Alright, Sam and I will go check out the crime scenes. Deeks you should stay here, since you're a potential target," Callen said trying to order Deeks to stay behind where it was safe.

"No way! I'm going with you two. I can handle it guys. We'll get it done faster with the three of us instead of just you two. C'mon Hetty, I need to help get these guys. I owe them," Deeks begged as he jerked his head toward the screen with the pictures of the victims, old and new.

Hetty sighed as she looked at her three agents. This was not an easy decision for her, but the look of pure determination on her detective's face made it clear nothing was going to stop this very capable man. "Alright, but we do everything by the book. We can't let these bastards get off on a technicality or something equally as stupid." The three men nodded and started for the door. "I'm trusting you Mr. Deeks, don't make me regret that." Deeks turned and nodded with a dampened version of his usual cheeky smile.

The three teammates made their way silently to Sam's Challenger. Eventually Deeks broke the silence. "So Sam, tell us more of the infamous Steven and his evil ways of sleep depriving you," Deeks said teasingly. Sam scoffed and grudgingly obliged. The ride to the deceased Petty Officer Vanessa Knight's home was filled with the indignant complaints of one Sam Hanna and the answering amused chuckles of Callen and Deeks.

Once arriving at the small farmhouse the three of them set about searching the house for any clues that would lead them to their killers. Callen was searching the basement while Sam was going through the living room. Deeks was searching the kitchen, 'though in search of evidence or food was debatable,' Sam thought as he heard Deeks going on and on about something. He couldn't tell what he was saying because he was chewing and talking at the same time. Then he heard glass breaking and the unmistakable sound of squealing tires. Then came a thud coming from the kitchen. "Deeks?" Sam called as he approached the kitchen wall, gun drawn.

"Deeks!" Sam yelled, sprinting over to the fallen detective on the tiled floor of the kitchen with some kind of dart stuck in his neck. Sam kneeled down next to the detective and pulled out the dart. He then checked his pulse with bated breath. Thankfully Deeks' pulse was still steady and strong as was his breathing. Sam stared frantically out the broken kitchen window, gun in hand, trying to spot the asshole who shot Deeks with… something. Unfortunately there was nothing to be seen for miles around the isolated home in the middle of bloody nowhere.

"Callen get up here!" Sam yelled urgently. He pulled out his phone to call Eric, but he had no service. "Damnit!"

Deeks suddenly started hyperventilating as his body started seizing causing Sam to go into full on SEAL mode. He moved everything away from Deeks, not wanting the younger man to injure himself and rolled him onto his side to help with his breathing. While Deeks was seizing he started shrinking, which freaked Sam out even more. He stopped seizing quickly, thankfully.

Sam hovered above the mini-detective, unsure what to do. Deeks looked, well, tiny. Just then Callen came running into the room. He had heard Sam yelling.

"Uh, Callen, we got a problem. Big problem, well little problem really," Sam said as he crouched beside the slowly stirring, shrunken detective.

"What do you mean problem?" Callen's worried reply came from behind them as he walked up to the pair.

"Deeks turned into a kid. He looks like he's 14 years old," Sam sighed in frustration, confusion, and concern. He moved the too big shirt away from Deeks' small face, surprised to see a few dark purple bruises on his face. Those definitely weren't there before.

Callen paused for a moment, completely caught off guard by the sight of a tiny Deeks. "A kid, Deeks turned into a kid? Woah. Um… Okay, okay, how is he? Should we call an ambulance?" Callen said as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Sam bent over him and checked his pulse, just to make sure, along with his breathing and other vitals. "His heartbeat is steady and he's breathing normally. I don't think he needs an ambulance. Besides we have no service here. We couldn't even tell them who he is, because as soon as they look him up, they'll see that he should be 35 not 14," Sam said relieved that the goofy detective seemed to be okay, physically, despite the sudden change in height, age and the sudden seizure. He was also worried that if the larger community found out, Deeks could become some type of government test subject or something like that. 'Great now I'm channeling Eric's government conspiracies theories,' Sam thought.

Both men crouched beside Deeks as the teen slowly started coming to. "Hey, I think he's waking up. Deeks, can you open your eyes for me buddy?" Deeks stiffened at the sound of Callen's voice. Suddenly he jackknifed upwards and scuffling away from the two agents. He leaned against the wall above the sink, eying Callen suspiciously from under his long curtain of dirty hair. His bright blue eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape route, finding the only door behind the agents.

"Who are you?" Deeks' slightly higher pitched voice asked, filled with suspicion, wariness and a small amount of fear, though he tried to hide it.

Sam and Callen exchanged worried glances. Apparently whatever was in the dart turned him into a kid physically as well as mentally. Little Deeks looked small, even for a 14 year old kid. His right shoulder had slipped out of the too big red t-shirt, revealing a skinny arm covered in dirty, bloodstained bandages. On his left forearm he also sported a blue cast.

"Hey, Marty, I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna. This is Special Agent G Callen. We are from NCIS. How do you feel? Can you tell me what year it is?" Sam asked in a calming voice as he pulled out his badge and showed him.

Marty just stared at Sam. He narrowed his eyes at the bigger agent and really looked at him, seemingly searching his gaze for his true intent. He reached his hand out for the badge, looking closely at it, trying to make sure it was real.

"It's 1993," Marty answered, ignoring the first question as he handed the badge back to Sam who exchanged a worried glance with Callen. "How do you know my name? Am I in trouble? 'cause I haven't done nothin' wrong man. And what the hell is NCIS?" Marty asked defensively, eyeing the door again.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and no you're not in any kind of trouble. I think you should come back to our headquarters with us. We just want to make sure you're safe, okay?" Sam said honestly, his eyes flickering briefly to his bandaged arm and bruises. Little Deeks also seemed to respond better to him than to Callen for some reason.

Marty eyed Sam searching the larger agent's face. He bit his lip hard and shut his eyes tight as a small shudder wracked his small body as he whipped his head from side to side. "You're gonna send me back aren't you? I ain't goin' back, you can't make me!" he said angrily as he shot up and made a run for the door, his too big clothes slowing him down some. Even so Sam just barely managed to grab the kid around his torso before he flew out the door, preventing him from making his escape. Deeks whimpered in pain and clawed at Sam's arms wrapped around his ribs. The ex-SEAL was surprised at how tiny and light Little Deeks actually was. Sam could feel each of his ribs as he loosened his grip around the small teen, afraid he was making an old injury worse.

"Don't make me go back, please. I don't wanna go back," Deeks whispered quietly in Sam's arms, still struggling to get away.

"We're not taking you back there. I promise all we're going to do is go to our headquarters, get some decent food in you, some clothes that actually fit and see what we can change those bandages with. They look a little ripe," Callen said calmly even though he had no idea where Marty was talking about, indicating the bandage wrapped tightly around Little Deeks' upper arm.

Marty stopped struggling, and stared directly into Callen's eyes holding the stare for a good few seconds before dropping his gaze to the ground and mumbling a quiet, "Okay."

Sam cautiously let go of Marty, but made sure to stay close in case he decided to try and bolt again. "Can, can we get hamburgers? I haven't had hamburgers in a long time," Marty said uncertainly like he didn't expect to get what he wanted.

"Sure Marty, we can get hamburgers," Callen said as he followed Sam out the door, both of them keeping a close eye on Marty who was trying to hold the big clothes around himself.

"I have some clothes in the car that might fit you," Sam said. "What? My nephew left some of his clothes at my house before his mom came back this morning." the ex-SEAL said in response to the questioning look he got from his partner as they headed out the door.

TINY DEEKS! TINY DEEKS!

The trio made it out to the car parked in the center of the dirt driveway leading to the small farmhouse that belonged to Petty Officer Vanessa Knight. Sam fished out a blue Star Wars T-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, a grey Metallica hoodie, and a pair of green socks for Marty. He handed them to the teen, "Go ahead and see if these fit. We'll wait out here," Sam told Marty as he unlocked the door and pulled a blanket across the windows, giving the kid some privacy.

While Marty changed in the car, Sam and Callen gazed at each other, each wrapped up in his own thoughts. Both wondered and worried how/when/if they'd be able to change Deeks back into the annoying fully grown detective they knew and loved. Sam was concerned about Deeks' mysterious injuries that just appeared. More worrying was that he thought it was 1993 the year he was attacked. It must have been after he got out of the hospital, but not too long, since he still had injuries that hadn't healed completely. The part that scared him the most was how scared Marty was to go 'back' wherever that is/was. What happened to Deeks after the attack 21 years ago?

**Phew. *Wipes sweat off brow.* That is probably the longest Chapter I've ever posted. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I will try to get the next Chapter up sometime next week.**

**TTFN**

**K9KID OUT**


End file.
